


Kinktober 2021

by PiperRose90



Series: Kinktober Series [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, Web Show - Fandom
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2021, M/M, Multi, Other, Shameless Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiperRose90/pseuds/PiperRose90
Summary: Cross posting with Wattpad
Series: Kinktober Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040777





	Kinktober 2021

**Yeah I kinda wanted to post this at least a month before October but decided to just fuck it and just post this as a way to confirm that I'm writing this years Kinktober but its not going to be posted until October so yeah  
**

**So yeah this is my third time of doing the Kinktober challenge so I'm sure that you all have got the basic of what is going to come in this book so yeah**

**Again if you don't like the prompt,** **just don't read it, its that simple**

**So yeah**


End file.
